


Give and Take

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything," Rodney says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

"Anything," Rodney says. "I mean it, whatever you want, however you – " He breaks off, panting; wets his lips and swallows hard at the look on John's face – the predatory smirk; the calculating gaze; all thrown into relief by the dark stubble of John's jaw. He's dangerous, Rodney realizes with a jolt of panic – lazy and heartbreaking, fit to shatter him into pieces with the drag of his tongue – and his heart skips a beat, flutters into an uneven rhythm as John touches the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"I think," John says, voice low and hoarse, "you should hold on here – " and he's stretching out over him, moving Rodney's hands, wrapping Rodney's fingers around the bedposts and pressing hard to suggest exactly he should stay right there. Rodney whimpers, just a little, splayed out and restless, vulnerable and pale beneath John's gaze, ripe for the taking.

But John seems uninterested in taking just yet – he leans back, the muscles in his thighs flexing against Rodney's own as he settles himself more comfortably, as he lifts his hands above his head and stretches, stomach and biceps catching the sunlight, and goddamn him all the way to hell and back, he _moans_ before he lets his arms drop.

Rodney grips the bedposts tighter, palms slick with sweat. John's fucking gorgeous – his body scarred and battered, taut with discipline – tanned from hip to fingertip, starkly white where his torso meets his thighs. Rodney wants to touch him so badly, to run his tongue along the line coaxed into being by a jealous sun; to feel the weight of John in his mouth, sliding, pushing, demanding, giving – and he whimpers again, closes his eyes.

"Watch me," John orders.

And Rodney can't disobey – watches as John licks one palm, then the other; as he wraps callused fingers around his own cock, then squeezes Rodney tight into the heat of his other fist. John strokes himself, flexing his hips, thrusting gently, his body doing the work. "You ready?" he asks, and Rodney can only pant desperately in response; moan as John begins to move his hand, beg when John stills.

"Oh god, please, please, please, so close – you're killing me - _John_ , anything, anything – "

And John smiles – teeth and blood-red tongue that swipes his bottom lip – before shifting to take Rodney deep into his mouth, and that fast, Rodney's coming apart, seeing stars, clinging to the bedposts as his body splinters, bucks.

He's barely lucid when he comes back down, but he knows John well enough to know that he's straining and close – the slap of his hand; the restless huff of his breath. With an effort that's hard enough make him tremble he opens his eyes, sees John watching him, face wide-open with plaintive joy – and he groans himself when John comes all over him, warm, wet and helpless; tangles his fingers in John's hair when he bends to kiss him hello.


End file.
